Remote activation systems are known in the art and have been used in electronic devices such as digital cameras, laptop computers, and other electronic instruments. Although satisfactory in many respects, these systems often require lengthy or intricate set-up or initialization procedures for the purchaser or owner of the device. In addition, depending upon the features of the remote activation system, such systems may also be expensive and significantly increase the cost of the device into which they are incorporated.
Remote activation and tracking systems have also been applied to tools for example in order to track location of a tool within a facility or to monitor use of the tool. Again, although such systems have been found to be useful in certain aspects, it can be difficult to incorporate tools into such a system and use the tools without undue interruption. In addition, such systems may also increase the cost of the tools.
Industrial or construction jobsites are not conducive for the use of remote activation and tracking systems for tools, particularly if the systems use sophisticated electronic circuitry and software. Such jobsites are typically field-based, and may be susceptible to power outages or lack of a reliable source of electrical power. Thus many remote activation systems which require continuous communication cannot be used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,240 is directed to a system for electronically and remotely enabling devices such as tools. Although satisfactory for certain environments, the system of the '240 patent requires the presence of a wireless signal provided by an electronic key. As previously noted, for many field-based jobsites, it is not practical and in many instances not possible to provide a wireless signal to be present at all times and/or at all locations of a jobsite.
In addition, such jobsites often experience adverse environmental conditions such as exposure to rain, snow, high and/or low temperatures, and dirt and mud. Furthermore, jobsites may experience electrical interruption or interference. Exposure to such conditions can interfere with wireless communication during use of tools at a jobsite.
Furthermore, users of tools at such jobsites in many instances are not the owners of such tools and so their use and handling of the tools may not be with the utmost care or in a manner so as to promote wireless communication with tools at a jobsite. Additionally, tool users at such jobsites are typically not motivated to ensure incorporation of tools into an electronic remote activation or tracking system. And so in many instances, users may bypass the electronic system and thereby use the tools in an unauthorized manner.
Electronic theft protection systems for tools are known such as provided by Hilti Inc. The Hilti TPS system consists of a company card, activation key, and an electronic module inside the tool. A unique theft protection code is set initially in each tool using the company card. Authorized users unlock the tool by holding the activation key to the tool to unlock the tool. If the tool is stolen, it will lock after 20 minutes and can not be restarted without the activation key. Although satisfactory in certain aspects, implementation and use of the system at a jobsite and/or with multiple tools becomes cumbersome because separate cards are required for each tool. Furthermore, if the activation key is lost or stolen, the tool is unusable.
In view of these and other concerns, a need remains for provisions and related methods whereby tools can be remotely enabled and which do not require the presence of a wireless signal, with minimal or no involvement from the tool user, and which provisions are inexpensive and relatively easy to implement and maintain.